What Were You Thinking When You Disappeared?
by earlschibiangel
Summary: No real summary as I don't know where the story is going. Danny tends to do what he wants and Sam, well, Sam doesn't conform so I leave it to them. LOL. One reviewer wrote: This is such an awesome story! I can't stop reading! Haha, man I can picture the murder *shudders* that's gruesome stuff right there...
1. Chapter 1

I hope that everyone is ready for a new story. This one I hope is better than the last. I won't be updating it as regulary as the rest, at least I don't plan on doing it, but if that is what happens then that is what happens. Please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Sam groaned as she sat down at their usual table at the Nasty Burger, her amethyst eyes scanning the masses of patrons around her. Where could those two be? Shrugging she pulled out her test from earlier as well as her report card. Today was the last day of school and Sam had passed with flying colors. She was just glad to be out of the school of her worse nightmares. Not that it was all bad, no; having her best friend had been awesome. That was what had made it so bearable. As she shoved the test and her report card back into her purple spider bag and pulled out a book entitled, "Death, Life, and Everything In between." She had found it at her Goth store that was also the place where she went to read poetry and listen to others that were like her in some respect or another. Danny and Tucker were not aware of her readings or the fact that she liked to sing, but those were things that she kept to herself since she felt that they wouldn't understand. Sighing again she re-read the same line over for what felt like the hundredth time. Closing the paperback with an audible thump she shoved it back into her bag just as Tucker appeared before her, his PDA in hand as it usually was.

"Hey, Sam, where's Danny?" the dark-skinned techno-geek inquired as he sat down across from her in the spacious booth. It was farther from the crowds then the others and since most people wanted to a part of the noise that was society they were the only ones that used the booth. Sam shrugged.

"I thought he was with you," the Goth stated as she turned and looked around the room again, her eyes failing to find the halfa in the room full of teens, children, and adults alike. "He's not here," she stated before getting up and heading to the counter to make their regular order. After placing their order she headed back to the table with said food, hers and Danny's in two bags while she placed Tucker's before the hungry male.

"Thanks," the geek said as he began to dig into his large Nasty Burger Deluxe. "Where are you going?" he inquired, some of his food from his full mouth spitting onto her arm. With a smile and a grimace mix she wiped it off.

"I am heading home. I need to finish packing for my trip," she said as she headed for the door. "I will see you tomorrow morning before heading out." Heading out the door she failed to notice Danny walking proudly into the Nasty Burger, his eyes dazed as he headed for their table. Sitting down he sighed as Tucker looked over at his friend.

"What is up with you man?" the techno-geek inquired as he took another full-size mouthful of his food, most of the sauce and innards dripping onto his tray. "You were supposed to be here like thirty minutes ago." Danny nodded as he continued spacing out. That was when Tucker noticed the lipstick mark on Danny's left cheek. What the hell? Tucker dropped his food and leaned closer to the halfa, his finger reaching out to touch the mark. The halfa in question leaned back, his eyes looking at Tucker's finger like it was a snake about to strike.

"Seriously, why are you so negative? I got a little sidetracked." Tucker looked at his friend in shock. What was up with this defensiveness? Danny was never like that.

"Well, I hope it was worth it as Sam was kind of disappointed that you failed to show up for today's lunch date." At this the halfa's eyes grew wide. Sam! Damn he had forgotten. "She said that she would see me tomorrow. I think that you hurt her feelings." Danny scoffed. Sam hurt? She was more pissed and he was sure about that. Sam never got all weepy like most girls which made her more like a buddy than a girl in their eyes, but when you pissed her off you had better watch your back for the rest of the day.

"You know that Sam is not like other girls in that respect, Tucker. She gets mad and gets retaliation." Tucker shook his head as he returned to his food. The boy would never learn. Sam really liked him and he was an idiot for not seeing that. Looking up he saw Paulina walk in the door, her teal eyes scanning the crowd and when she saw them she waved, Danny waving like some love-sick fool while Tucker just nodded. He had learned unlike the halfa next to him. Of course he had seen how Paulina treated a few of the other students and how spoiled she was. One day he had seen Paulina kick another kid down off the sidewalk and into the street where a car was coming. The bigger thing that was who the teen had been. Of course he was sworn to secrecy by said teen. He had wanted to tell her no, but she had done so much for him and he hadn't done nearly enough for them. He could still remember the day. Sam had been lucky that the car had missed her, but from that day forward Tucker had avoided the girl like the plague so when she headed their way with her tray of food he took his half eaten hamburger and stood up.

"I am not all that hungry right now. I guess I will see you later," the techno-geek said as he headed for the door, but not before throwing his food in the trash on the way. Danny watched his friend go with as much care as one was when walking. He didn't seem to care, but at the same time he was rather curious about the dark-skinned male's attitude. Paulina sat down next to him, her smile huge as she touched his knee.

* * *

So? How do you like it?


	2. Chapter 2

ShadowDragon357, Paulina is a pretty mean chick so I would imagine she wants the other girl out of the picture. La Reyna Phantasma, oh I will keep updating. Thanks and is there any other greater couple?! Danny and Sam all the way! Whoo! Hellbreaker, I went off the series and how all the preppy kids get away with everything. I mean sure, Sam is rich, but think about who you are looking at. Makes sense does it not?

* * *

Sam walked over to her bed, her suitcase open and only half packed. She had wanted to go on this trip for forever, but at the same time she had found the thought of leaving Danny had left her heart hurting. She knew that he didn't care for her as more than just a friend, but she still couldn't help that she loved him. At first she had been sure that it had just been a little crush. A love of what he did and how he helped, but then it had become more. She would die for him if he needed her. It had scared her when she had realized her true feelings at the beginning of the school year and although she had wanted to leave the school for another one she had stuck it out. Now she was leaving, but what the guys didn't know was that it was going to be for two years and not just for the summer. She was heading out to LA to become what she had wanted to be for a long time. She would become an artist. Not sure which one she would become, but she would do what she loved and that was her passion.

"Sam," her mother called, her voice shrill as she hollered up the stairs.

"What mom?" she called back questionably. Opening her door so that she could hear her mother clearly she found her mother at the foot of the stairs, but she wasn't alone. "What are you doing here?" she growled at the male standing behind her mother, the gun in his left hand pressed to her mother's temple. Her mother's face was straight, but she could tell by the look in her eyes that her parent was afraid.

"You. I want you and I will have you," the male hissed as he pressed the end of the gun harder into her mother's temple, blood dripping from the wound as he twisted it against her flesh. "Or I will kill everyone you hold dear." Sam didn't hesitate as she nodded. Before she could blink her vision went black.

* * *

Danny and Tucker stood the next morning outside of Sam's house at a quarter past eight. It was the earliest the males had ever been known to get up and they were getting pretty irritated that Sam had not come out yet. Her parent's car was still parked in the driveway, but there was not movement in the house. There wasn't any light on and there were no sounds coming from the two-story mansion as the sun rose higher in the skies.

"This is not like her," Danny stated as he walked up to her door and rang the doorbell, the sound echoing through the house. Tucker approached where Danny stood, his hand resting on the door as he turned to the halfa.  
"Maybe they left already, not that Sam is one to do that, but you know how her parents feel about the two of us hanging around their precious bundle of joy." Danny would have chuckled, but then the door under the techno-geek opened and Tucker almost fell into the large deathly quiet room. "Well, that doesn't seem too cool." Walking in they called out for Sam and her parents.  
"What happened here?" the halfa inquired as he moved forward only to step into something that crunched under his feet. Looking down he saw what appeared to be glass on the ground as well as what appeared to blood. "Is that blood?" he inquired of his friend as he bent down, his knee just inches from the splatter. It wasn't a lot but that wasn't what worried him. In the broken glass was what appeared to be a ring. It looked like Sam's father's class ring. The man had been so attached to the thing that Danny had witnessed a complete melt down when Mrs. Manson had had it sent out for cleaning. Seriously, the man had just about killed anyone close enough to him and that had included his family. "I have a very bad feeling about this." Tucker nodded as the pair moved farther into the large living room only to find a very disturbing site.  
"I think I am going to be sick," the dark skinned male said as he turned from the site as Danny moved further, his ice blue eyes wide at the scene before him. It was enough to make even the strongest stomach turn over. There was blood everywhere, but hanging from the wall was a very dismembered Jeremy, his head hanging from the chandelier like the days of old when one put their foes head on a spike to warn others of their power. The blood dripped down before the two males, his eyes wide in terror were now whitened with death. On the couch was one of his arms, the blood staining the light colored furniture while several other body parts lay scattered across the room.  
"Who could have done such a gruesome thing?" the dark haired halfa inquired. "Vlad's not even this fucked up." There was a groan farther into the room and with a quick dash the pair came across Pamela, her body mostly intact. Her stomach was split open with her entrails spilling out, but when Danny leaned over to check her pulse he found it was still there and quite strong. "Hold on Mrs. Manson." He instructed Tucker to call 911 while he poured some of his Ghost Energy into the woman on the floor. She opened her mouth to say something, but Danny hushed her. She needed her energy.  
A few hours later found the teens waving an ambulance off as Mrs. Manson was transported to a nearby hospital and the house was being inspected, most of the police force in sight as they tried to find clues.  
"What did you see?" an inspector by the name of Inspector Inad inquired as she pushed her dark locks back, her ice blue eyes looking down at her notepad. She was dressed in a long tan trench coat that stopped at her knees showing her black slacks that just about covered her black tennis shoes.  
"Not much. We were waiting for our friend, the daughter of the man killed, since today she was supposed to head out of town for the summer. When she didn't appear we rang the bell to see if she was still asleep since her parents' car was still in the driveway. Tucker leaned on the door and it opened."  
"Is that unusual?" Inad inquired as she jotted notes down, her eyes coming back to rest on them as some of the police headed out while others continued to scour the area for clues outside the house. Some were looking around the very car that Danny had been talking about.  
"Yeah, Sam's parents are quite paranoid when it comes to their wealth. They don't really let people in their house at all." Inad nodded as she wrote that down. "We entered and we found the ring that Mr. Manson usually wears on the ground and that is what made us think something was really wrong."  
"Why is that?"  
"Well, I don't want to speak ill about the dead," Danny said.  
"I don't mind doing it," Tucker piped up. "Mr. Manson could come off as an ass. He was very possessive about that ring. We have witnessed one occasion in particular when his wife sent it out to be cleaned. I swear," the techno geek continued with a dramatic tone, "he was going to kill us all over that ring!" The dark-haired inspector's right brow rose in question.  
"Really? It was that important?" The pair of teens nodded. "Sounds serious, but looking at today's carnage I doubt that the father is responsible, maybe the wife." Both males looked shocked at her conclusion.  
"What about Sam?" Danny inquired. "That makes no sense why she is gone." The inspector looked over at them.  
"It would if she killed her daughter or the girl ran away," was the woman's simple comeback. The males looked at each other in shock. They didn't believe that Sam's mother was capable of such things, but then again they didn't know her well enough to judge. The woman had believed that they were bad influences on Sam's life and that their daughter was out to do herself harm. Who knew how she felt about living with a male that would cause harm to his family for a ring and a daughter that she felt was a danger to herself. "Thank you," the inspector said as she headed off leaving the males to ponder their friend's disappearance.  
"We need to go take a look at her room," Danny said as he led his friend toward the end of the street, more cop cars heading out as the investigation took off. "Let's head to a safe spot where I can turn intangible safely." The town knew of Danny's secret, but that being said it was still not a good idea to do those things in front of the place that you wanted to go into and especially when it was under investigation. Didn't need to give any authority reason to come after him. Sure, now that they knew he was good didn't mean that he was exempt from being watched for any step he took off the path of righteousness. Apparently with Vlad being the crazy and very twisted fruit loop that he was had tried to take over the world a few years back in the form of helping it when a meteor had come toward it. The townspeople had barely trusted him after that even though he had saved it from said meteor without charging them. Only took one evil half ghost to tarnish the rest of the ghost population, not that all of them were angels either. Within minutes that squad cars were gone leaving the investigator walking around, her notepad out as she talked to neighbors of the rich couple. Touching his hand to Tucker's broad shoulder the teens headed back toward their Goth friend's home, both pairs of eyes alert should the inspector head back their way. Floating up into what Danny was sure was Sam's room he found out what her room looked like. The guys had been in her house on several occasions, but every time they grew closer to said door Sam would become rather pissed off claiming that she didn't allow anyone in her room. Her mother often disagreed with her stating that she went in there often. Sam would then tell them that though her mother came in the woman always found a way in her locked room no matter what. Sam swore that her mother was a witch in disguise.  
"So this is Sam's room?" Looking around at the black walled lair of their friend they were surprised at the pictures on the teen's walls. Some were very Goth like while others were pictures of all three of them. Sam's room was very different then they had pictured it. The windows were covered with purple lace curtains with black strips of fabric hanging off them like blood oozing oozing from a wound. The bed was black like the walls with purple webbing like something Lydia from Beetlejuice would wear. To the right of the bed was a large dresser that was painted black, but there were words in purple scripted on top of the black. "Love? Prince? Those are strange for Sam. I thought that she didn't believe in love and stuff that pertained to fairy tales. Danny had thought the same thing since Sam never uttered a word about love, in fact she seemed to avoid the topic all together and he had never asked if she liked fairy tales.  
"We need to look around without actually leaving any evidence that we were here since I am sure that they have checked and photographed this room." Why had he brought Tucker along? He smacked himself. It would have been better if it had just been him since he could do that in his intangible form unlike Tucker who could do no such thing. "You just stand there and keep watch," Danny said as he turned to her dresser where he peeked through with his intangibility. The techno-geek nodded as he walked toward the open door to listen for anyone entering the house. The halfa was done within minutes; the first thing that he had noticed was that Sam was not missing any clothing, the suitcase on the bed not completely filled. It was almost as if she were in the middle of finishing her packing when she had been stopped. Not like if someone entered the room though. It was like she had been called. Had her mother called her? Her father? Thinking back to the father he doubted that. It seemed that the father had been killed first before the attacker had gone after Mrs. Manson. He sure hoped that she made it through since Sam would need one parent after this and well, Mrs. Manson could help them put the puzzle together.  
"Hey, someone's coming," the dark-skinned male said as the door slammed shut and voices were heard.  
"Hurry," Danny said as he grasped Tucker and phased through the wall just as a shadow fell across the carpet, the eyes of the shadow looking around.  
"I could have sworn that I saw someone up here," Inad said as she turned to leave and that was when she saw the new item on the floor. "What is this doing here? I don't remember it being here earlier." Pulling out a glove she picked up the item before pocketing it in a plastic bag.


	3. Chapter 3

ShadowDragon357, sorry about the spacing. That was not me that did that, but I can't change it. I am sorry. I would never make her do that, but she doesn't know about Danny and Paulina yet. She knows that Danny likes the Hispanic but she was fortunate enough not to see the whole Paulina sitting with Danny thing. *Breaths sigh of relief* That would have crushed her completely. I also don't do suicide I can imagine the pain, but I don't think that the Sam that I have seen would do that. I believe that she is strong enough to get over that kind of rejection. As for the whole abuse thing, I can relate. I was in a similar situation growing up and know for a fact that the system works for the most believable side no matter if it is right. It truly is about connections. Sucks. Glad to hear that something in the system works though. I wish them luck. Thank you for the longest review I have ever received. La Reyna Phantasma, thanks. Awesome, but not my most gruesome. I have written DBZ fics that make most people wonder where I get such images. I have updated twice in one day since some of my readers *Smiles* have told me that they like my updates. Hellbreaker, definitely I know that you figure my stories out pretty quickly what I do, but I think that I might throw you a big loop in this one. I hope that you enjoy. That was a lot.

* * *

Sam opened her eyes to find herself in the dark, not a speck of light in the room with her. Where was she? Reaching out she felt the ground, the cool feeling of cement letting her know that she was not in her room. Taking a few tentative crawls forward she managed to knock her head into a wall, a small curse escaping her lips as she reached up to touch her throbbing head. That was when she noticed that her long locks were gone replaced with what she could tell was a boy's trim. All the time it had taken her to grow her hair out only for some creature to take it away.  
"You fucking bastard!" she screamed as she hit the walls with her small fists, the sound echoing in the stillness that surrounded her. "When I get out of here I will kill you!" Falling back she pulled her now throbbing and bruised hands into her lap. Finding the wall again she leaned against it with a sigh of frustration. Where the hell was she and what happened to her parents?

* * *

"So, did you figure anything out before we were force out?" Tucker inquired as he sat down on Danny's single bed, the mattress dipping at the weight. "Dude, you need a new mattress." The halfa in question paid no attention to him as he sat down at his computer.  
"I did notice that she was in the middle of packing and that most of her clothing was still in the closet, but I need to see inside that car, but that will have to wait for tomorrow as I have a feeling that we will need all the sleep that we can get tonight."  
"Why do you say that?" Tucker inquired as he reached into his pocket to grab his PDA. Danny turned to him.  
"I think that a ghost has Sam and I -"  
"SHIT!" the techno-geek screamed out in panic as he began searching his other pockets, his teal eyes huge. "SHIT SHIT SHIT!" The halfa watched his friend in confusion as the human male danced around re-checking his pockets.  
"What is wrong?" Tucker looked at his friend, the look on his face one of pure fear and confusion. "Are you okay?" The male in question shook his head. "I can't read minds no matter what else I can do. Tell me what is up."  
"She-e is gone-e!" the male stuttered out causing his friend to smack his own head in irritation as he frowned at his friend. That was a no duh since that was who they were trying to find.  
"Well, duh! We kne-" He was cut off again, but this time by a glare that could melt dry ice. "Tucker?"  
"My PDA is gone!" With that Danny fell to the floor, a sweat drop appearing on his head as his feet twitched. He sat up quick enough as he put his face in Tucker's.  
"You are freaking out over an object that you have like dozens of while Sam is missing? Really?"  
"When you say it like that you make me sound uncaring," his friend stated. "That was my newest on. I still had like five more payments on her." Tucker frowned at Danny now, a scheme forming in his eyes or was it a lecture. "Besides, look who is the pot calling the kettle black." The halfa looked confused. "Yeah, you are so careless. You were the one that was tardy to the last lunch date that we have had for years."  
"That is nothing," Danny said. "Sam would understand." Tucker shrugged as he turned from his comrade.  
"I don't know. I mean you know how she felt about those lunches and you missing one makes it seem like you don't care about what she wants. In turn that makes her assume that you don't care about her."  
"Tucker! Sam doesn't care about such things. If she had had the opportunity that I had yesterday then she would have done the same thing." Tucker shook his head.  
"I doubt that kissing the Ice Queen is on Sam's list of 'things to do before I die'."  
"That wasn't what I meant and you know it," the halfa growled. Throwing up his hands in exasperation he turned away from his friend. He was beginning to think that the dark-skinned male was seeing things. Sam had never put much stock in the little things, not that he had ever noticed anyway. She hadn't even allowed them into her house until a year after they had known each other because she hadn't really trusted that her being rich wouldn't change their opinion about her. He had been hurt at the time and sometimes it still hurt that she had kept something this personal from him. He felt that there was more that she was hiding from him, but couldn't place it. Well, there was the fact that she had never let them into her room, but she had claimed that she was entitled to her privacy. Even her parents were not allowed and maybe part of the fact was the way her parents still managed to enter her room that had made her demand that no one enter her room to this day. "Let's concentrate on the fact at hand. Sam is missing and one of her parents is dead while the other has been hospitalized. That is the most important thing right now."  
"That and my PDA is missing." Danny growled.  
"Once again. Not important, Tucker." He walked over to the bed and plopped down next to his male friend. "Let's knock out for the night though."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the review Hellbreaker. Yeah, Tucker has a thing for his PDAs in the show so I felt that he would do that while Sam is missing. I still think that he is good friend, but most of the time he proves that electronics are more important.

* * *

The next morning found the men out by Sam's house again, but now there were no police and no investigators watching the scene so they were able to walk to the car in plain sight and search through it without much interference. Danny phased through glanced through everything and after finding nothing in the main seats of the car was ready to head out when Tucker mentioned the trunk.  
"What could be in there?" the halfa inquired. "She was still in the middle of packing her stuff and not much was missing. Besides, if she herself had been in there then the police would have said something." Tucker still insisted that they look in the trunk, also stating that he wanted to go back into the house to find his PDA. Danny shook his head in annoyance at his friend's obsession with his lost electronic as he stuck his head into the trunk only to come back out just as quick, the look on his face one of such confusion that Tucker had a time getting him to spit it out.  
"What's up dude? You look like you saw a ghost…or…well something that is scary that we don't see on a regular basis…" he faded off as his friend continued to eye the trunk. "Dude, it can't be that bad." Danny turned to him, his ice blue eyes shadowed.  
"She was leaving," he said simply. Tucker nodded.  
"Yeah, we knew that." It was starting to sound like the conversation that the pair had just last night, but the roles were reversed.  
"No, Tucker, you don't get it," the halfa said as he placed his hands on the trunk before making it clear so that the techno-geek could see what the halfa had seen. "She's leaving for far longer than she said." Inside the trunk were two very big suitcases with a couple of small ones edged around them.

* * *

"You better let me out!" the teen screamed as her voice cracked. She had been yelling for what felt like forever and had gotten nowhere. She now knew that the room was long enough and high enough that she could lay straight and stretch to feel the walls and same for the ceiling. "Damn it." Lying back against the walls she wondered what the bastard had planned for her. He had looked familiar and at the same time completely different, like he had morphed into something different. What was going on? Closing her eyes she felt sleep drawing her in. With no light entering what was a small space she wasn't sure what time it was and how long she had been in here. Sighing she wondered if anyone was looking for her. Danny hadn't been there on that last luncheon and while Tucker was there he was prone to think more about what was going on in his world then to consider what was going on in the real world. Over the last couple of years he had gone more into his technical world finding more in common with the people who practically lived there. He was still their friend, but as the years had progressed they had seen less of him. Now that school had ended she wasn't sure how much they were going to see of him, if they would see him after this summer.

"Child, you have more in common with me then you think," the creature hissed in the darkness. "You are filled with hate and contempt for the one that I share a common power with."

"I share only those feelings for you! Let me out of this hell hole!" A chuckle filled the air. "This is not funny! What do you want with a human anyway!? I am nothing to you!"

"Go ahead and believe that," he hissed again, his voice so different that she feared he was more evil then he had been the last time she had seen him, his darkness then still had humanity. With the way he was talking she feared that he was more ghostly then he had been. "You are plenty. You are flesh and I will use that flesh to my own end." Now Sam was confused. What did he mean by that? Was she right about him not being human anymore. "Do not worry. You will find out in the time to come." Silence followed him. As she opened her mouth to say something a frigid breeze whipped around her causing her to shudder. Bundling her form closer to her heart she muttered a curse as she was not wearing enough to maintain a warm temperature. She wore a black skirt with a skull on the corner while her top was also black, it was also a tank top. She wore her purple tights, the color so dark though that it was almost as black as her skirt. She was wearing her regular boots, but unfortunately none of this clothing was for cold climates It would take a while, but she feared that she would have frostbite in her toes and on her fingers within hours. She knew that she had to stay awake.

Shuddering again she whispered one word, "Danny."

* * *

Danny sneezed as he sat in his room now, his body sagging over his mattress as he was now alone, Tucker having headed out to his vacation. He apologized, but he had been waiting for this forever and wasn't about to pass up on it since it seemed that Sam had been planning to leave long term.

"The stars lean down to kiss you and I lie awake and miss you." Danny heard his sister singing in her room. Seems that she was just torturing him now. She was home for the week from school since she had passed all her necessary tests early. "Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere cause I'll doze off safe and soundly." He groaned as he yelled out for her to stop only to have her singer louder. "But I'll miss your arms around me.  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear cause I wish you were here!" Danny groaned again as he delved under his pillow in frustration as she continued to sing, her door shutting and his mother sticking her head into his room.

"Are you okay?" she inquired as she sat down on his bed, her hands resting in her life. Her son had changed over the years, not counting the fact that he was half ghost, but he had grown up so much and so fast that she wasn't sure what was going on with him. "I thought that Tucker was here and where is Sam?" The halfa grunted a reply to which his mother lifted the pillow, the look on her face not happy. "You will not grunt at me young man," she scolded.

"Tucker is at his Techno-Geek thing for the summer while we don't know where Sam is," was his response as he snatched the pillow out of his mother's hand before sliding it under his head as he gazed at the ceiling. Maddie looked shocked.

"Sam is missing?" she inquired, his father sticking his head into the room now, his bulky form smaller as in the last year his wife, Maddie, had forbade him from eating so much sweets. His heath had started to go downhill a couple of years ago and she had begun a health regimen for him. He had protested at first, but soon gave in when she threatened to leave him. That had opened his eyes even though she would have never left him. Smiling at him she mouthed _Sam is missing_. His father immediately moved in to sit on the other side of the bed.

"She was going off for the summer or so she said, but we went to her house to wait for her, but there was no one there..." he told them all that he and Tucker had seen as Maddie's face grew pale and Jack held his stomach. "We don't know where she is now. The police think that she either ran away or that her mother killed her, but we won't find out anything until her mother recovers." He looked to both his parents who were weirdly quiet.

"This goes without saying," his sister said as she walked into the room, her face straight even after all the things he had said. "You and your friends know some pretty fucked up people." Maddie frowned at her daughter as said daughter moved into the room, her teal eyes looking into her brother's. "I would say that she didn't run away, but according to what Tucker told me about you missing your regular lunch date I would bet that she was pissed enough to leave without waiting."

"That's just it. Her clothing wasn't even packed, well, not the one on the bed anyway." He closed his eyes as he thought back to the fact that Sam was planning on leaving for longer than she had implied. For how long he wasn't sure.

"What do you mean?" Maddie inquired as her husband headed for the bathroom, his stomach still turning after hearing how Sam's father had died. "She was planning to spend the summer out of state."

"Los Angeles," he stated glumly. "Apparently she was spending more than the summer there. She had a slew of clothing already in the trunk and none of it was from her room. I checked." He turned from his mother.

"Now, son, you need to think of the big picture," Maddie said just as her husband re-entered the room.

"You know that Sam loves you and that you love her-" he was cut off as everyone in the room looked at him, all the looks different. Danny looked confused while Maddie glared at her husband and Jazz, Jazz just looked shocked. "Oh, I am sorry, I for- I forgot to flush the toilet " With that the male rushed out, the door slamming behind him. His mother looked at him.

"Sam is missing and maybe it's true and she didn't tell you, but I am sure that she has a legit reason. Sam has never done anything in the past like this, right?" He nodded. It was true. Sam had never done anything in the past that would have been without good reason. Hell, even the time she had kissed Dash had had a legit reason. He had been pissed at first, but then again he had been under a spell thinking that they were a couple and that had been her way of letting him go so that he could fight, but as he thought about what she had planning to do he could think of no great reasoning behind it. Did she not want to stay with him? He still needed her to help fight the ghosts that still came around, not that there had been any major ones. "You just need to find her and bring her back. That is all that matters at this time."

"Mom is right. Sam is missing and that is the big picture here. You need to find her and we will help you," his red headed sibling stated. Maddie nodded.

"Thanks," Danny said as he hugged his two female relatives, but in the back of his mind he was still pondering his feelings toward his female friend.


	5. Chapter 5

ShadowDragon357, Tucker doesn't have those priorities in order, but I find through most of the series he can be like that even though he corrects that sometimes. As for being calm. Sometimes someone can appear calm on the outside while going crazy on the inside. Danny knows that he can't help her if he's crazy in his search and since Tucker is only half in the situation it would make sense that he is not freaked. LOL about the baby thing. I doubt anyone could be that bad! I love my electronics and when my son was born I knew how to split my time between the two. Funny though. As for Jazz. You find out later in the story why her singing bothers him. I don't think that she can't sing, even if in the series they imply that, I think that she doesn't put any energy in it to prove whether she can or not. Hellbreaker, I believe you are right. Tucker is not focusing on the big picture, but as just told Shadow, he really doesn't have his mind in the game right now. He doesn't believe that she is truly in harm's way since she has been kidnapped in the past. Thank you for your review. As I have said in the past you are what has inspired a lot of my Danny writings. Thanks again. Also I would like to thank those who have been reading. I would love to hear from more of you. Just like my two reviews above I want to know what you think when you are reading.

* * *

"How are you feeling today, woman?" a voice inquired two days later as the creature from before appeared above her, his form still visible and yet she could see through him. She had thought that he was solid when she had seen him at her house, but maybe it had been an illusion. What could she do against something that she couldn't touch? "I asked you a question, woman so I suggest you answer before I make it worse for you than it al-" He was cut off as she took her boot and threw it at him, the boot flying through him and hitting the wall behind him.

"F-Fu-u-ck off!" she stuttered, her lips chapped and her body shuddering as she glared at him defiantly.

"Not something that I have done and not something I plan to do in the near future," the ghost spat. "You will weaken and then will be the time that you will be most susceptible to my plans diminutive one. Just pass the time in your little home away from home." He disappeared with a chuckle and she breathed a sigh of reprieve. Closing her eyes she tried again, her mind focusing on one person. Maybe, just maybe she could send a message to him. It was said that humans and ghosts did have a common link and she had been studying on that link and how to use it to one's advantage.

"D-D-Danny," she whispered, her voice cracking. "P-P-Ple-e-ase h-h-elp."

* * *

Danny was waiting in the hospital with his mother and sister, his eyes darting around him as he groaned at the smell of the healing structure. He didn't hate hospitals like Tucker, but he really didn't like being around them after the incident that had happened a few years back. He could still remember running into all the Kwans as he tried to find a way to fix what had happened after Spectra had told him her plan. His first thought had been Sam, if he were to admit it to himself. Sam had been foremost in his mind every time a ghost attacked. She had stuck it out with him on so many occasions that she had become his lifeline. He looked to her for comfort, just as she had on so few occasions. Were they different in that actuality? He could come to her for anything, but she still held so much in.

"Mr. Fenton," a nurse said as she exited the room which held Mrs. Manson. "You may come in, but we have limited her guests down to one for right now as she doesn't need too much commotion." He nodded as he left his family in the hall, his heart beating rapidly. He had so much that he wanted to inquire about, so many questions that arose in his mind now as the door closed. He looked at the once vibrant and strict woman who lay on the bed, her skin drawn and pale like the sheets she was laying on. He walked over and sat down next to her, the hospital chair squeaking shrilly as he moved it closer to her bed, his hand grasping hers in comfort. With a groan she opened her eyes, her movement jerky at best.

"D-Daniel," she whispered, her eyes closing, her breathing shallow. "Save her from him." Danny wasn't sure who she was talking about. "He kill-led Jere-emy. He took her."

"Who?" Danny asked as he leaned forward to hear her better. "Who took Sam?" He was desperate to know who had taken her now and he was on the verge of strangling the frail woman before him. Giving himself a mental shake he waited, his mind wondering to all the males that could have taken Sam. He had so many enemies and all of them knew of Sam and what she did for him. She helped take more out more of the ghosts than Tucker had ever even tried to do. Sure, Tucker was one of his best friends but when it came right down to it the male did not have as much of his energy time invested in their friendship like Sam did. She was always there for him and the few times she hadn't been there she had been worried.

"I don't know," she whispered. "Black hair...like horns. Dressed in...white...Daniel...you...blessing..." she faded off, her eyes closing and her body dropping as the room filled with the beep of a flat line. The halfa was forced back as several nursed rushed in, a defibrillator with them as they proceeded to bring her back.

"I am going to need you to leave," one female said as she ushered him to the door. He was mulling over the words she had said when he entered the hall.

"What happened?" both females cried as the moved to his side, their eyes wide.

"She died, but she managed to tell me what happened, well, who took Sam." Maddie arched her brow in confusion.

"What did she say exactly " the mother of two inquired. She knew by the look in Danny's eyes, the look was similar to his father's look when he only paid half attention to the conversation.

"Something about the man who took Sam," was his whispered as he walked away, his form disappearing down the hall as the two females followed him.

"You think there was more?" Jazz inquired of her mother as the females exited the hospital to find that they had been abandoned. Maddie nodded with a frown. "He is just so absorbed in finding her."

* * *

Danny flew over Amity Park, his now green eyes ever watchful for any signs of his friend, but upon arriving at his destination he had spotted nothing. Phasing into his room he sat down at his computer and began going through his files. Judging on her description of white that narrowed it down to four ghosts, but his hair, now that only narrowed his search down to one.

"Vlad," he hissed. That was the only one that made sense, but no one had seen him in a long time. He hadn't even made a nuisance of himself and he was the damn mayor for cripes sake! What could he be doing now? Turning from his computer he headed out for where Vlad had been living as the mayor of their town.

* * *

Maddie and Jazz headed for lab when they arrived home, both had decided that they were going to arm themselves as they did their own research for the abductor of Sam. Danny would be no help until he came to his senses. They hopped for Sam's and his sake that he did it soon. If he was so obsessed then he would fail to be alert when he had to fight and that would be horrible.

"What should we bring?" Jazz asked as she began sifting through the weapons that were still in the process of being finished. Her mother shrugged.

"We don't know who we are up against so I am not sure what to bring. We will just take a variety of weapons and pack them in the RV for when your brother gets back." Little did they know that he was already out looking for the person that he felt fit the description...


	6. Chapter 6

ShadowDragon357, wow, that sucks, but I doubt that Tucker would be that way if he had a child. I mean, he can be a tad too much into it, but he did a reasonable job with the Flower babies. Yeah, I would have thought that too about Tucker, but once again he is a tad unemotional unless it comes to himself or to his electronics. Remember when in Urban Jungle he was strapped to a tree with Danny. His first words were about how unfair it was that he was about to be eaten by plants when he never ate vegetables. No concern for the rest of the city. Hellbreaker, good point about Vlad and you know me. I love to make Vlad a sadistic fruit loop. You are also very close to the answer to the bad guy, but at the same time it is not quite the full answer. sammansonrepilica, I am glad that you are pleased and I was wrong. _"Apparently with Vlad being the crazy and very twisted fruit loop that he was had tried to take over the world a few years back in the form of helping it when a meteor had come toward it. The townspeople had barely trusted him after that even though he had saved it from said meteor without charging them." (Chapter Two)_ I thought that I had mentioned it somewhere. PP has happened, but not at the time that it would have happened in the series. I hope that clears it up. I would like to welcome the first follower of this story. Thank you for adding me to your list, twolf25.

* * *

Sam opened her eyes for what had to be the hundredth time, the cold having seeped into her bones as she fought to stay conscious. She knew that if she fell asleep then there was a very big possibly she would die.

"Now is the time," said her captive as he floated down to her, his red eyes flashing in triumph as he overshadowed her, his form taking control of her. She fought him, her body jerking around like a person having a seizure.

**"No! You wi-ill not!" she screamed as she fought him. Again she did as she had before, her mind searching as she concentrated on Danny, his face in her mind's eye as she called for him. "Danny! Help me!" were the last words she said as her energy gave out and the ghoul was able to gain full control. He thrust her soul into a corner of her mind, the darkest part of it as she screamed once more, the sound echoing in the void of her mind as he closed the door, a click reverberating as he locked her in.**

**"You will stay there as I use you to enact my revenge on all of you for what you did to me!" he said, her lips moving and her voice still escaping, but her mind no longer in control. She glared from behind the door.**

**"I will get out of here and when I do so help me I will kill you Vlad!"**

The male smiled, her lips curling up giving the Goth an evil appearance as he headed out of the cell, her form phasing through the cell doors.

**"Danny! Help me!"**

* * *

Danny stopped mid flight, Vlad's mansion in the below him now.

"Was that Sam?" he inquired out loud as he looked around. Below him the mansion was eerily quiet, the lights off and not a single sign of someone even being in the house or having been in the house. Lowering down to stand in the yard, his white boots flattening the grass below him. Where was she? Walking toward the house he was surprised when his phone rang. He would have ignored it, but he couldn't afford to do that with Sam missing so on the next ring he answered it. "Hello?"

"Danny, we have good news."

"Really?"

"Sam is safe." Danny looked confused.

"How do you know?"

"Because she is here right now. She just showed up on the doorsteps. A little worn for wear, but other than that she looks fine." Danny smiled, but he was still confused. Little did he know that if he had gone into the house he would have found that the place was abandoned, all Vlad's furniture covered with dust and webs, but Danny turned and headed home.

* * *

Maddie smiled at the dark haired adolescent before her as they waited for Danny. She was a slightly confused as to the fact that Sam had not said a word, no; the girl had just sat there with this weird look on her face. She hadn't asked about her parents nor had she seemed all that...well, it was hard to explain it. It was like she hadn't been missing for over a week. Sam was acting off, but normal at the same time. Was she in shock? What was weirding the mother of two out the most was how clingy Sam was, but maybe that was from the kidnapping so she allowed her to cling even though a few times she had to admonish the teen when her hands wandered inappropriately. The only thing was the fact that her hair had been cut off to be about the same length as Danny's.

"Sam, you are doing it again," Maddie said as sweetly as she could manage as she removed the girl's hands from her butt again. "Please stop doing that." The girl smiled up at her, though it looked somewhat apologetic it also looked...evil. The Goth's face was dirty and her attire covered with grime as well.

"Sorry Maddie," Sam said causing Maddie to cringe. That was another thing that was bothering her. She was acting like someone else, but the red head was having a hard time placing a finger on it. That's when the front door burst in and Danny rushed in, his eyes searching everywhere for one person. When his eyes landed on the dark haired girl curled up at his mother side he smiled, his eyes never noticing the uncomfortable look in his mother's eyes as she looked to him for support. Rushing over he sat before his friend, her amethyst eyes looking to him.

"Are you hurt?" he inquired. The Goth shook her head. "Who took you? Was it that bastard Vlad?" At this the teen glowered at him before relaxing. It would have bothered Danny, but he was so concerned that he just seemed to write it off. She shook her head at his question. "I'm sorry about your parents." At this the female looked rather confused and at the same time there was another emotion, but the halfa couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I don't know what you are talking about," the girl said. "What about them?"

"Sam, your father and mother are dead." The teen before them didn't look shocked nor did she look upset. There was no emotion in her eyes and then she sighed. There was no sadness to the sigh, it was just a sigh. "Are you okay? You seem different." Now he was beginning to wonder about the female before him. Then his sister appeared.

"She is just in shock, Danny. Don't be so paranoid," the red headed sibling said as she sat on the other side of Sam, her arms falling around the other girl as she pulled the Goth toward her. It almost seemed as if the dark haired girl fought being pulled from their mother, but that had to be wrong. "She just doesn't know how to feel about this whole thing. We don't even know what was done to her." Danny turned to his sister and then back to Sam in shock. This was true. They had no idea what she had gone through and what had been done to her! "Don't even think about it," Jazz warned. "She is much too fresh from what has happened to go badgering her about the details. When she wants to tell us she will." She looked down at the Goth who turned to look at her. "Isn't that right Sam?" The girl nodded.

**"Seems that you don't have any feelings," the Goth mocked from her cell in the darkness, her words echoing as she smiled. Maybe she had a chance. All it would take was for Vlad to fuck up and then Danny would know, but she was sure that her friend would notice that she was not acting like she normally would.**

**"Don't worry little Goth. It won't matter about my feelings now will it?" That was a strange question and Sam would have voiced more, but she could feel what little energy she had wasting away. The darkness seemed to be seeping it away.**

"I am a little worn out," Sam said as she faked a yawn.

"Sam, the police are going to be coming tomorrow as they decided that it would be better to wait for you to be well rested for questioning," Maddie said as she gazed down at the girl in question. "You will stay with us for now since your...parents..." the red head faded off. Even if she hadn't gotten along with the Manson's it was still horrible that Sam had lost her parents so young. Sam should have been able to have her parents longer. For them to watch their child grow. With a cry she launched herself at her son, her arms falling around him. Jazz rolled her eyes. Now her mother was getting all weird.

"What our mother was trying to say is that you will stay with us while all of this is being figured out. You will sleep in my room tonight." Grabbing Sam's hand she headed up the stairs, her voice echoing down the hall as she continued to talk to the Goth. Danny looked down at his mother, who sniffled.

"Mom, are you okay?" His mother sighed with a nod. "Do you feel like something is off-"

"With Sam? Yes. She was acting weird and she was..." she faded off with a shudder. "I don't even want to go there." Turning to the stairs the two ghost hunters pondered about the girl under their roof. "I need to hit the sack since we all have a long day tomorrow." Kissing her son on the forehead she headed up the stairs. Danny watched his mother disappear up the corridor as his father appeared from the kitchen.

"Hey, dad," the male called out. His father turned to him, in his hand a plate loaded down with fudge while his face was covered with the brown sweet. His mouth was stuffed with said sweet so when he tried to talk food spewed out instead of words. Sweat dropping he shook his head. "Never mind." His father tried to say more, but the ghost boy was gone in an instant.


	7. Chapter 7

ShadowDragon357, I know that it is disgusting and even I was revolted and I know that I wrote it and all, but even an writer is entitled to be grossed out as they write. I was going for that feel. I want the reader to know that though Vlad is in a female teen's body he isn't above groping the woman he wants. You will get your wish for Sam to be mean to Danny, but remember that Vlad needs to fool them into a false sense of security and him acting like that will put him in a bad spot for his plan. sammansonrepilica, good. I want you to enjoy it. I love when someone enjoys my stories. Hellbreaker, you know how Vlad is. Crazed! He wants Maddie no matter what the cost. Thanks for your continued supports from the first Danny Phantom story to this one. You have helped me a lot. I know that I repeat that so often, but you have helped me with ideas and with spell check. LOL.

* * *

The next morning a police officer and a woman with white hair showed up at the house even though they would have liked to have her come down to the station for questioning. Jazz had pointed out that she was traumatized enough and that it would be best to keep her in the house where she would feel more comfortable.

"Hello, Miss Manson," the officer said as they sat in the Fenton's living room, the teen sitting across from him with Danny on one side while Maddie sat on the other side. Jack was in the lab while Jazz sat in a chair next to the couch. Every so often a curse was heard from said basement, but that was the only other sound in the room. "My name is officer Rats and this is Inspector Inad. She was the inspector that was looking into your case and she had a few questions as well as I need to fill out my report." The white haired woman reached into her pocket and pulled out what appeared to be an electronic device. Placing it on the coffee table she looked at Sam and then at Danny.

"This was found at the murder site with some very interesting fingerprints on it. It is registered to a male by the name of Tucker Foley. Miss Manson, do you know said male?" Sam shook her head in confusion and to the shock of everyone in the room.

"I do not know of anyone by that name," she said as the inspector placed a picture of said male down on the table for her to view. Leaning forward Sam looked at him and then with a frown she looked back up. "That's him? I do know him, but I didn't know his name."

"He hung out with you at school and you say you don't know him?" Sam nodded. "Okay. How do you remember him?" The Goth looked to Danny.

"He hangs out with him," she said as she pointed to the Halfa. "They are almost always together busting m- the ghosts that seem to wander this town." The inspector nodded. This was true. The male before her was the infamous Danny Phantom, but she had been under the impression that Sam helped as well.

"We thought you helped too," Rats said. The dark haired teen nodded. "How did you work with them, but not know his name." Sam shrugged, the shirt that Jazz had lent her falling off her shoulder a bit.

"His name always eludes me," was her simple response.

"Is he the male that took you?" the girl shook her head. Sure, Vlad could get the male in trouble, but he was not the one he was after at this moment. The male had helped more than hindered in the past with is lack of care for those around him. He had sent a ghost after Danny on more than one occasion and on the female as well. Though as he dug around in her memories it was the case with her as well. She had sent a ghost after one of her classmates on more than one occasion and although it had been an accident she had felt little remorse for it. It seems that there were a few things that she was keeping to herself, which the halfa next to him did not know.

"I don't know what happened to me," she said, her eyes welling with tears as Vlad forced her to cry. "I was in my room packing and then I was talking to my mother when I felt a pain and it was all gone. I found myself on the i- Fenton's doorstep. I can't help you very well, but I am sure that this Tucker guy couldn't have done it."

"Tucker was with me all day," Danny said. "And besides if she said she was hit from behind then it couldn't be Tucker. He is a techno-geek and a light weight at that." The questions kept coming and Sam answered all of them leaving the officer and the inspector with little to go on since the crime had had no evidence. It would be written off like so many other cold cases, but the only difference between those in the past and this one was the simple fact was that there was no evidence, no clues to go on. After the pair had left Danny turned to Sam. "What do you mean that you don't know his name? That is not like you. That sounds more like-"

"Like who, _Daniel?_" she hissed, her eyes flashing as she cut him off. "_I _was the one that just went through hell! Not you!" Everyone watched in shock at her attitude. That wasn't new, but none of them had ever seen Sam blow up at Danny.

**"Looks like you screwed up," the Goth muttered softly, but not soft enough because he turned to her with a glare.**

**"What do you mean, girl? That was just like you!" She turned from him, but as soon as she did he appeared in the cell with her, his hand going around her throat. "Don't think that I can't kill you off. I will just take over your body regardless, but I need those memories and your life source right now." Sam struggled against his grasp, her fingers tearing into his dead flesh. "Now tell me what you meant by that!" Again she refused. He smirked. "No matter, I will try a more painful way then," he said as he used one of his hands to grasp her head, his fingers sinking into her mind. Within seconds he had the answer he needed. "Thank you." He threw her back against the cell wall as he went back to the foremost of her mind.**

"Sorry," she muttered as she looked down at the ground. "Guess I am still a little...angry about my hair," she whispered as her fingers reached up to touch her shredded locks. Jazz walked over, her arm falling on the younger female's shoulders.

"It's okay, Sam, as a guy he doesn't know all the work that goes into growing one's hair out," she said as she shot a look at Danny as she fingered her locks. Maddie nodded by her husband. "Let me take a look and see if I can fix it." Sam nodded.

A few hours later found Sam out of the bathroom with a beaming Jazz behind her. Sam's hair had been trimmed and evened out and now looked pixie like in appearance, some of it spiked out behind her and some of it curled up. Sam grumbled something under breath as she stalked off toward the front door.

"Where are you going?" Maddie inquired. Sam's eyes flashed red, but no one saw it since she was still faced away from them.

"I am really not your concern," she said as she resumed walking. "But if you must know I am just going out," she threw over her shoulder. As Danny moved to join her she growled. "Alone." With that she was gone, the door closing behind her with a loud thud. Danny turned to his family, all the members of the house rather confused.

"I have never seen her act like that," his mother said with a frown. "Has she ever just blown up?" she inquired of the halfa. He nodded with a grim look. The last time she had done that she had made a rather rash wish. It had resulted with him losing his memories of her and their time together. He didn't want that to happen. What should he do now?

* * *

As soon as Sam was out the door she grinned evilly as she took flight into the skies.

**"Where are we going?" Sam inquired of her captor, her form still weak as he continued to drain her. It was taking its toll on her slowly, but she could feel it. "What are you doing to me?" She pulled her face against the bars as she glared at him. "Why do I feel so weak?" He looked over at her with a smile.**

**"Because you are dying, well, your soul is anyway. The longer I overshadow you the more energy I take from you. Also, you are a warm blooded human while I am just an entity now." He smiled evilly now. "Don't you remember what I told you. I will end up killing you and then my soul will have a new body since my body died a long time ago." Turning from her he continued to guide her body to his destination.**

Within minutes she was where she wanted to be as his house appeared in the distance. Touching down seconds later on the green grass she walked to the house. Phasing through the door she entered the dusty, gloomy house. Looking around her amethyst eyes looking sadly at the ruins of his home. A hiss was heard as she walked further causing the girl to look around.

"Maddie," she called as white, slender cat appeared, the cats green eyes looking curiously at the human before her. "Don't worry little thing, it is I your owner." The cat hissed again as she tried to move toward her.

**"Cats don't do evil owners," the Goth said as her eyes began to close again. She needed energy and help now! "Didn't…see…you as being… cat…" her voice faded off, the sarcastic bite weak. "Danny," she whispered. "False Goth."**

**"That's right die off, but don't die too soon as I want you to see me crush your precious ghost boy," Vlad said.**

Walking through the house, the cat forgotten as she rushed off into the darkness Vlad headed for his lab. There was work to be done that as a ghost he couldn't do and now that he had a body he could.


	8. Chapter 8

ShadowDragon357, I did notice that about the cat. I have wondered about that, but I guess that would make some sense since it seems that most evil cats that I know of are rather fat. Thanks for the review. La Reyna Phantasma, thanks for the review and I hate to say, but Vlad will get away with more before it gets any better. Hellbreaker, yeah I thought so too and almost had him blame Tucker, but I felt that he could break Danny in a far worse way. Don't kill me when I update the chapter after this one. I wanted Danny to be torn in this one. He is sure that he knows Sam, but as you saw in the earlier chapters that he is finding stuff about Sam that he never knew and getting to go into her room was a big one for him as well as finding the extra luggage. Hope that everyone is enjoying the updates. I can see that some of you are. I would like to thank all the peeps that reviewed. Thanks to everyone that is reading this too.

* * *

"False Goth," a voice whispered. Danny looked around him, the trees blowing with the wind as he sat out under a tree that was miles away from Amity, his ice blue eyes taking in the scenery. "Danny."

"Sam?" he questioned. "What does that mean?" He was so confused. He could swear that he heard her voice in the air, but she couldn't be here, could she? Thinking back to when he had gotten home to see her sitting there he remembered the relief he had felt, but now that he examined that moment he remembered the aura about her. There was something off with Sam, but what was it? Was it truly the remnants of a person having been tortured or worse? Sam had looked just as his mother had described. She looked a little worse for wear, but she didn't look…what was the word…hurt? What that the word? Her fingers had been a little red like someone who had been cold and then heated pretty fast, that first night at least. Her lips were chapped and missing her purple hued lipstick while her skin had been pale. Her eyes! That was what was bothering him! She had not been herself in the fact that her eyes were wrong! He sat up and began to fly to his house, his power bursting behind him. When he came to his house he found his mother and father in the lab working on their newest invention.

"Hey, hun," his mother greeted him as she continued to work at the invention.

"Has Sam come back yet?" he inquired. His mother looked up, a thoughtful look in her eyes before shaking her head.

"No, she hasn't come back, but she did call. Said she needed to talk to Jazz and that was it. I gave the phone to Jazz and after a few minutes heard the door shut. I guess she needed Jazz, but I don't think that Jazz said where she was going." Jack looked up.

"Honey, where is that one doohickey?" Maddie sighed as she returned to work signaling that she was done talking. This was not unusual as his parents, though loving, could sometimes be a little absentminded. He turned and headed back upstairs. Where could she be and what was he going to do when he saw her? He had no proof, just a feeling. He needed help and fast! Looking thoughtful he sat down at the kitchen table.

* * *

Jazz drove her car down a winding road, the road itself familiar, but she couldn't place it. What was Sam doing out here anyway? How had she gotten all this way out here? That was truly a mystery, but the girl in question had called and requested her help saying that she had someone that could require her skills. Seems that the person she was going to help had Ghost Envy and some other issues with secrets she was keeping to herself. Abuse was possible. Sam seemed really worried about said person. Soon she came to the address that the Goth girl had given her.

"This looks like…Vlad!" she gasped as she realized where she had seen the house. As she began to back up she found that she was stopped, her car still running, but going nowhere fast. "What the fuck?" she cursed. That was when she looked into the rearview mirror to find Vlad looking at her, his eyes flashing bright red, but when she blinked it was Sam. "Sam?" she questioned as the girl's normally amethyst eyes glowed red, her smirk twisting her on her lips making her appear evil.

"Oh, Jazz I forgot to mention that Sam was the one that needed help," Sam said, her voice demented. "You see she has such secrets that she is hiding from her loved ones." A dark chuckled followed as the girl in question began to glow before her voice changed again, this time it was Sam as she grasped her head, her fingers digging into her hair as she groaned.

"Jazz! Help me! Get Danny!" she screamed before she was taken over again, her red eyes piercing through Jazz's.

"You won't be going anywhere," she promised as the teen lifted her intertwined fingers hands over her head before bringing them down on Jazz, the other girl instantly out. "Not for a while."

* * *

As the night drew close Danny looked out the window for what had to have been like the hundredth time to find that the street in front of their house was still empty save for his parent's Fenton RV.

"Still not home?" Jack said as he walked by his son on the way to the fridge, another raid on the hidden fudge that he wasn't supposed to be eating as he looked around to ensure that his wife didn't catch him.

"No and I am getting concerned." Jack shoved a huge chunk of fudge in his mouth before re-stashing the rest of it back. He looked at his son questionably.

"Jazz is a big girl so yo-"

"Not just her," the halfa said cutting off the older ghost fighter. "I am worried about both of them." His father sat down next to him a worried expression on his face. "Dad, I am sooo going to sound crazy, but I swear that since Sam went missing I have heard her or felt her."

"That doesn't sound too loony." Danny looked a little shocked at his father.

"You being half ghost shocked me after what your mother and I believed for so long that I guess nothing can shock me too much now." That made sense to a point considering this was his father. "So what makes you so worried with having heard her?"

"Well, the first time it was more a feeling like she was calling me and the second time it was a cry for help. The third one though has me confused. She said false Goth. I don't know what to make of it since the only Goth I know is her. That was when I thought back to the moment that Sam came back. She wasn't herself. Her eyes seemed dead."

"Danny, someone who went through what happened to Sam has a tendency to be a little removed or dead from the situation. Give her time." His father didn't know what he knew about Sam. She was a Goth! Goths could take more than that and this was _his _Sam! Wait? His Sam? Was that what he thought of her? "Any way I figure they are okay," his father said with a smile as he got up. "Remember that your sister is a Fenton and a genius at that." Danny sighed. His sister was a genius and he should have some faith in her. He just wished he knew where they were.

* * *

Jazz opened her eyes and looked around to find herself in a lab that rivaled her parent's own. As she opened her mouth to cry out she was shocked to find that she couldn't talk. What was going on?

"I have removed your voice," a distorted voice said from the shadows as Sam entered the area to the shock of the red headed adult. "I am surprised that you thought I would let you run. No, I have plans for you." The teal eyes of her prisoner slanted in anger. "Oh, you have a problem. Tell me- Oops, so sorry you can't tell me." A dark chuckle. "I guess I could tell _my _plan to keep you entertained while your transformation begins." Jazz growled low as she fought against the constraints holding her arms and legs. "You see, I plan on taking down your whole family and I will use Sam since she is the closest to you. She is going to perish in the end and I will continue to use her body to take over the planet." He looked sad. "That was pretty short, but if I tell you every last detail then it wouldn't be as fun. You will be part of that plan," Vlad said, his voice dark causing the adult female before him to shiver. This was not the Vlad that she remembered. This one was darker, his voice so much colder. What had he done to Sam? There was no way that this was just an overshadowing like Danny and Sam had told her about. This must be something else. "Good night little girl," Sam said as she walked over to a panel. Then it was dark again.


	9. Chapter 9

La Reyna Phantasma, thanks for the big boost. I love that you love the story and it would be nice to get more reviews, but people are reading and they must be enjoying it. As for Jazz and Sam. There is more to come on them. Hope you like. ShadowDragon357, I don't know if I will bring Paulina back yet, but Jack, he will be playing an important roll. He does have his moments. There are times that I think he is smarter than he lets on. Hell, he was the one that hinted in the series of Danny's feelings for Sam. He has his good points. Maddie might find out about the fudge, but she has to find it first! LOL. sammansonrepilica, thanks.

* * *

"_Danny!" a voice called. Danny looked around, the halls of the school clear and dark. What was he doing here? Hadn't he just been in his bed? "Danny!" Where was that voice coming from? Who was calling him, the voice so soft and so sad?_

"_Sam?" he questioned as he walked down the halls where his locker was, a soft glow coming from it. He opened the door to find the mirror from back when Poindexter had appeared. It glowed again like it had at that time, but this time the glow was black. In the mirror was Sam, her eyes sad. "Sam, what the hell is going on?"_

"_Danny, I am trapped and I can't escape."_

"_Where are you?" She looked around, the confusion in her eyes stronger than any other emotion._

"_I don't know. I don't know where I am, but Danny I feel so cold and so weak. It's so dark here and I'm alone." Danny was confused. What was going on? _

"_Sam, where is Jazz?" She said nothing as her eyes began to close, the amethyst color of them fading and glazing over. "Sam?" No response as her form faded. "SAM!"_

Danny sat up in bed, his body covered in sweat as he looked around to find himself back in his room, the memory of the dream fresh on his mind as his heart slowed down.

"Sam," he whispered. "I will find you," he vowed as he got up and headed for the bathroom, his clock reading five o'clock. Taking a moment to get dressed he was heading out the door when the nob turned under his hand. Getting into a fighting stance he waited as the door opened to reveal two very trashed looking females. Sam and Jazz moved past him, their clothing torn and dirty. "Where have you been?" he inquired of the pair. Sam looked at him, her eyes dazed, but before she could answer him she collapsed as Jazz fell to her knees.

"We were ambushed," Sam said as Danny leaned down to roll her over. Her eyes closed as he looked to his sister who said not a word. She just sat there on her legs, her eyes staring forward.

"Jazz?" She responded by looking at him, her teal eyes faded, almost as if she were in another place. Who could have done this? She said nothing to him, but continued to stare off into space as he yelled for his parents who were quick to respond. When Maddie saw her daughter her and Jack immediately went into action getting her to the lab while Danny followed behind with Sam limp in his arms, what he failed to notice was the peek she took as they entered the lab. He also failed to notice that her body was colder than it should be.

"Jazz feels so cold," his mother said as they lay her body on the gurney in the middle of the lab. "Is Sam that cold?" Danny nodded, but then he remembered what time it was.

"Mom, it is early morning and it was cold outside. Maybe they were just outside for a long period of time," he said as he laid Sam on another metallic gurney. His mother nodded though she didn't look fully convinced as she rushed upstairs to grab some more blankets for the teens.

"Danny?" Sam whispered as she held up her hand limply. Danny moved to assist her and when he looked into her eyes he saw the emotions swirling in them. There were so many that he wasn't sure what he was looking at. "It was skulker. He came after us. I think that he intended to use us as bait." Danny nodded. To him that made sense as the ghost hunter was always after him.

"It is okay now," the halfa said. "You are fine, but what happened to Jazz?" A flicker crossed the Goth's face before she looked confused. Was that..no, that couldn't have been what he thought it was because Sam would never do anything to harm Jazz.

"I don't know. He only had us cornered for a second, but I lost sight of her for a few minutes after that. When I found her she was just sitting there. I managed to grab her and bring her back, but just barely. He was still looking for us. I fear that he might have been just behind u-" She was cut off as a the whole house rocked knocking beakers and bottles to the ground. As everything crashed around them Danny turned ghost before phasing through the wall outside. As soon as he was gone Sam smirked, her eyes flashing red followed by Jazz's own, her face shadowed as she sat up to look into her father's stunned face. In the red headed adult's hand suddenly appeared a blade, her eyes emotionless as she brought it down, blood splashing across her shirt as the look in her eyes changed to horror as the knife dropped to the ground with a clatter. She opened her mouth to scream only to find she still had no voice. She looked confused as she struggled to get to her father's side as the large male fell to the ground, his hand flying to his neck as Maddie rushed into the room. When she saw the sight before her she rushed to her husband's aid as she shoved her daughter from away from them. Glaring at her daughter, the blood covering Jazz's hand telling the mother what had happened.

"Call 9-1-1!" Maddie screamed as she ripped off her shirt off to stop the flow from her husband's wound. Jazz stood there still in shock but with a shove from Sam the girl's ran into the other room to call for assistance.

* * *

Danny rushed after a rampaging Skulker, the ghost before him paying little heed to the halfa as he continued to blast randomly around him. People screamed out in fear as they left their homes to safer ground as homes fell to the powerful rays that left the weapons on ghost hunter.

"Skulker! Stop this!" That was when the hunter turned to him and Danny was shocked to find a Skulker he had never seen before. This ghost looked...dead. Funny to think of them like that since they were spirits, but that was what he thought when he looked into those eyes. They were just like... "Sam!" She had had those same eyes when he had first seen her after the kidnapping. "Why are you doing t-" He was cut off as the ghost in question held up his arm and blasted Danny square in the chest. The halfa was forced out of the skies from the sheer power behind the blast. He was thrown into a building that was thankfully empty at that time of the morning. In the distance the lights of the sun began to fill the skies, bleeding into the night. The hunter turned from him and resumed his terror on the people below him. Danny rushed back up into the skies and with a quick power up blasted the mechanical ghost in the back sending him forward, but not down. To Danny's astonishment the ghost before him took the hit in stride and kept on blasting the people below. "Damn it!" Rushing back to his house to grab one of his parent's more current inventions to aid him he was shocked to see the flashing red lights in front of his residence as his sister was being loaded into a cop car while his mother stepped into an ambulance. What was going on? Then he heard more screams in the distance so forgoing what was happening with his family he rushed into the lab to grab the Fenton Xtractor as well the newest invention of his parents that he felt would be most beneficial. As he grabbed said items he failed to notice the female watching him with glowing red eyes.

"Oh, Danny you may will the battle with someone as insignificant as that stupid hunter, but you will not win the war against me and time."

**"You need to leave him alone!" the female in the darkness cried out, some of her energy back from her rest. She figured if she stayed low she might get stronger, but as she watched Jazz stab Jack she had grown upset. "Stop hurting them!" A blast hit her in the chest as Vlad glared at her.**

**"Go back to sleep child! I grow tired of your presence. It is only needed for a while longer so that you can watch as Danny becomes that which he fears!" Sam groaned softly as more of her energy dwindled. She had to stay alive.**

**"I will survive," she muttered.**

* * *

It took Danny a while, but with the help of his parents' inventions he was able to take down the hunter though he couldn't figure out how the ghost had gotten stronger. It made no sense. Still struggling with the that question he headed for the hospital to see his father. He had managed to get a hold of his mother a few moments ago after repetitively calling her phone. She was terrible upset and yet he managed to get nothing out of her until she handed the phone to Sam. The Goth had informed him of all that was going on so now Danny knew what to expect, but what had prompted his sister to stab their father? That made no sense. Walking into the hospital, his ice blue eyes taking in the surroundings and he was brought back to day he had talked to Sam's mother for the last time.

_"Black hair...like horns. Dressed in...white...Daniel...you...blessing..."_

Now that he thought back he hadn't really paid much attention. Sure, he had heard the description, but no the last part. What had she meant by "Daniel. You. Blessing." ? He was confused about that. Walking past the nurses' station he entered the elevator and continued up to the ICU where his father was currently. Sam's mother had never said much to him while Sam's father had seemed to have more a problem with him. The man's death had bothered no one save for Mrs. Manson. Walking into the halls as the elevator closed behind him he heard voices that sounded familiar. He walked down the hall and turned the corner to find Tucker standing there with Maddie, the woman looking so different than his mother. She looked heartbroken as she talked with his dark skinned friend.

"What's going on here?" Danny queried as soon as he was just feet away. Tucker looked to him and held his finger to his mouth as his mother turned to him, her eyes red from crying.

"Your mother is worried about what happened today," his techno-geek friend said.

"But why are you here?" the halfa inquired. "I thought you were on your way to something greater?" Tucker looked hurt. "Seriously, I was wondering because you failed to be concerned when Sam went missing and now you are back after my father is wounded. I have the right to know."

"I came back because Sam called me." Danny was shocked. "Yeah, I found it weird too and that was why I came back. She said that she needed to see me that she wanted to talk to me about something important. I asked her why I needed to come back. What could she not tell me on the phone? So I came to where she told me to to find your father has been stabbed by his own daughter. This is just blowing me away and now your mother was telling me what they saw on the camera in the lab." Danny turned to his mother. This was news. He wasn't aware of the camera in the lab.


	10. Chapter 10

Hellbreaker, you are right. Vlad loves to twist everyone around. ShadowDragon357, Tucker came just as he said. It was strange for Sam to call him and entreat him to come back because she had something important. He probably wondered when she had returned from being captured. Safree, welcome to the story and thank you for following and adding this story to your alerts. I should let everyone know that this story is coming to an end, but don't worry I have another grimm tell coming.

* * *

Sam entered her home, well, Vlad's home and headed for the lab once more. She had found out that there was a camera from the bug she had attached to Maddie and now she was pissed! This was going to the plan! She had not even thought about the fact that there might be a fucking camera in the lab!

"This is not good! Damn it!" entering the room she struck out and knocked over some beakers, the glass shattering and spilling liquid onto the floor, but the female paid it no heed. This was not part of the plan so that meant that she would have to change the plan and quickly. They would realize soon that Sam was not who she appeared to be and it would only take that half ghost brat to put the pieces together! Heading for the portal she turned intangible so that she could enter the locked portal. The government had taken over the house and had locked it not knowing that ghosts could still go through it if they were strong enough and though he was dead he was still as powerful as he had been alive. Flying through the Ghost Zone, pieces of earth or something that had once been terrain floated past her. She needed to find a ghost that would fit her needs and she had a good idea of the one to fit the job since Tucker was back. She had thought that having him to help her would affect the little half ghost child, but no the geek had gone and done something he shouldn't have. He went against what Vlad wanted him to do! "Stupid little bastard," she hissed as she grew closer to her destination. "Just wait, Daniel Fenton."

* * *

Danny watched the tape on Tucker's PDA in shock. That just couldn't be what he thought he was seeing. You couldn't see Sam's face very clearly, but you could see Jazz as she pulled out what was a blade, the tip shinning in the lights of the lab as she plunged it into her father while Sam watched silently.

"Jazz clearly stabs her father, but then she drops the knife in shock as if she went into shock. I think that your sister was possessed and your mother agrees. We believe that whoever took Sam is still around. In fact I can believe that Sam herself might be under their control. You mother told me that Sam was acting funny when she appeared at your house."

"I couldn't pinpoint it at first," Maddie said as she explained all that things that had happened. "She reminded me of... Vlad Masters." Danny's face grew cold. That bastard again. He should have known it was too good to true. Sam had returned with literally very little damage and now this. This definitely reeked of the other half ghost. He needed to go to Vlad's house so that he could put a stop to it.

* * *

As the two males were flying to Master's old Mansion, Tucker piloting the Specter Speeder both were thrown to the side, the ship taking a sharp turn out of nowhere. Danny looked to Tucker in confusion as the techno geek rushed off the ground and back to the controls.

"What is going on?" the halfa inquired as he moved to stand behind the other teen just as the ship reared up like a wild horse throwing the teens back again, but this time they landed in a heap at the back of the ship.

"I don't know what is happening to the ship," the dark skinned male said as he shoved at Danny to move the dark haired halfa off him. "But I know I can't breath with you on me." Danny looks sheepish for a minute before getting off the other male. "Thanks," the geek nodded as they struggled to reach the front of the ship while a figure watched from above laughing at them. As soon as they reached the controls, thanks to Danny being able to fly, Tucker tried to over-ride the machine only to find himself shocked and thrown back again as Danny floated, his eyes slanting as he grew angry. Laughter filled the small ship as it began to twirl around like some sick amusement ride.

"I think I know what is going on with the ship," Danny said as he grabbed Tucker before phasing out the side of the white and green vehicle. Watching as the ship righted itself before turning to them, a face appearing on the front of the windshield. It smiled at them as it headed for them at full speed. Turning intangible Danny was shocked when the ship still managed to hit him, his body convulsing as he was zapped with a ghost ray from above him. Tucker looked up just as Danny's grip released him. The person above them smiled evilly as Tucker fell from several miles up, his teal eyes open in horror as Danny finally regained control over his body he threw up a shield before shooting down just in time to save Tucker from death. As he lowered the other male down his transformation glitched and he was human again. Falling on his knees the halfa looked up at the person who had shocked him only to be shocked again as Sam stood, well, floated above him, her hair spiked white from her transformation into what could only be described as a female Vlad. She wore the same outfit that the other half ghost had worn in his ghost form. The cape billowed behind her as she looked down at him, the look in her now neon violet eyes disdainful and deadly. "Sam?" he questioned as Tucker assisted him, the other male's teal eyes wide at the Goth's new appearance.

"Are you sure that's Sam? She looks more like a female Vlad," the techno-geek said. Danny shook his head.

"That's Sam all right, but you are half right. Vlad took over her body. He's overshadowing her!" the dark haired halfa yelled angerly. Sam smiled, her face twisting evilly, but looking at her Danny could only see the Sam that he knew. "Get out of her bastard!" he spat as he tried to go ghost, but to his shock and dismay he found he couldn't do it. "What the fuck?" The Goth chuckled.

"I didn't tell you, but that blast I hit you with was from this," she said as she held out a small gun like apparatus. "This is my newest invention. It doesn't have some fucked up name like all your father's inventions, but it doesn't need to because it works!" Danny growled as Sam turned to Tucker. "And you, you're just a disappointment as a friend. I mean this child is pretty messed up, but one of her darkest secrets is quite interesting and you know about it." The halfa turned to his friend in question. "Oh, you don't know? Yes, dear little Goth girl was pushed into oncoming traffic by the girl that you have a thing for. Seems she hates this girl as much as Dash just _loves _showing you his friendship."

"Sam was put in danger?!" he yelled at Tucker. The dark skinned male glared at Danny.

"She didn't want you to know because you liked that stupid bitch! I felt the same way about her after I witnessed it!" Sam chuckled. This was going better than she thought it would. "She wanted you to be happy for fucks sake!" Danny frowned as Sam continued to chuckle. Both males turned to the girl.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SO FUNNY?!" the yelled in unison. She looked down at them as her eyes twinkled.

"There is so much that you don't know about this girl and I find it so funny. Did you know that Tucker also knew that she has had this major crush on you for forever, but what Tucker didn't know was that she loves you! How ironic that this girl loves you to death while you have been _fawning_ over chicks that want her dead!?" Both guys looked at the possessed female in shock, but what she said next threw one for a loop while the other turned bright red. "During that flower baby thing that you guys got stuck with a few years ago Tucker kissed her!" Danny turned to his friend in shock another emotion that Danny couldn't name filling him with rage.

"You KISSED Sam!?" Tucker glared back at him.

"She's not your girlfriend or anything!" the geek yelled back as an argument ensued over Sam as said girl watched them, her form powering up as Vlad pointed a finger at the halfa before her.

"No!" she screamed just as she let the blast go her finger was suddenly pointed at herself, the blast released in her chest. The males on the ground watched in horror as her body grew limp blood pouring onto the ground as she began to fall.

"Sam!" Danny screamed as he rushed forward, his body changing into Phantom as he held out his hand to catch her. She landed with a gasp as Vlad still hovered above them once again without a body. Quick thinking on Tucker's part saved them from a battle as he held out a Fenton Thermos that drew the ghost in with a scream from said ghost.


	11. Chapter 11

La Reyna Phantasma, thanks for the review. Vlad is stupid...and crazy...and a fruit loop! LOL. Hellbreaker, I thought that was a nice touch since Danny had in an eary episode revealed about the puke incident with Tucker. Tucker just gets to take a lot of abuse. LOL. sammansonrepilica, thanks.

Danny quickly flew to the air leaving Tucker behind, his body aching from the force of power he was using to rush Sam to the closest hospital.

"D-Danny," she whispered as she clung to him, her energy dwindling as her blood leaked from the wound in her chest. "I l-love y-you." With that her form became heavier as more of her blood continued to run down Danny's arms, most of it staining the white of his gloves.

"No, Sam don't die on me," he whispered as he tried to fly faster. "I love you too and I want you to stay here!" As he saw the hospital grow closer he powered up, the aura around him blazing red with his energy even as he felt it draining him. Just as he landed on the roof next to the heli-pad the door to the roof burst open as several nurses and aids rushed forward to assist in taking the girl from him. She was quickly taken care of, an oxygen mask covering her face as another person rushed to stop the blood. The group rushed her into the hospital as Danny rushed to stay next to her, his hand grasping hers.

"We need you to let go," one of the nurses instructed, but to which he shook his head.

"I refuse," he said simply. When they instructed him again to release her so that they could do their job he glared at them, his green eyes flashing a warning to the person. "You will have to be a little stronger than a halfa." The nurse gave up as they rolled down the hall, Danny floating so that he wouldn't have to run. Appearing next to him all of a sudden was Jazz, her teal eyes beseeching him.

"Danny you have to let her go so that they can help her," she said simply as she grasped his other hand and pulled. He frowned, but his gaze softened as he looked down at Sam, her face growing paler by the second. Releasing her he watched as the group of hospital staff rushed her into an elevator and down into the operating room. "She will be fine." Danny said nothing as he de-transformed before them, his ice cold eyes frozen. He walked down the hall toward another elevator, but before he got into it he turned back to his sister and inquired about her car. "Um…yeah. Wh-" she was silenced at the deathly gaze in his eyes so instead she threw him the keys. Catching them he thanked her before disappearing into the elevator, the door closing almost slowly behind him. Jazz turned and headed down the hall to the room that her father had been moved to now that he was out of critical. As she neared the room she could hear her mother yelling so she rushed to her mother's aid only to drop at the door in disbelief.

"I can't believe that you have been eating fudge!" the red headed ghost fighter growled at her husband who looked beaten down as his wife laid into him. "After all the good food I have been making for you and all the weight you have lost!"

"But Maddie-"

"No but Maddie about it!" she screeched. "When we get home you are going to go on a fast for the next month!" Jazz chuckled as she watched them, the misery of the last month draining.

Danny drove the car around town as his cold blue eyes looked around for the person that he was on the hunt for. He needed to clear something up. That was when he saw her. Stopping the car he got out and called out for the teen in question. She turned to him and her eyes shimmered.

"Danny! I was wondering where you were!" the girl gushed as he approached her. "So, when are we going on our first date?" Danny glared at her, his eyes going green. "Danny?"

"You really are just like Sam said you were," was his response. "But what she didn't say was that you were evil." The girl in question raised a brow, her teal eyes glittering with anger at the mention of the other girl's name.

"That Goth bitch again? What about her?" the girl inquired as she flipped her hair back. "Last I heard she was kidnapped. Good riddance." Danny's body vibrated with anger now. How had he ever thought he liked this girl? Sam had always been right, but he hadn't seen past the Hispanic girl's good looks and high standing to see that she was worse than Dash! Who ever thought he would think so highly of the jock that found the time to shove him in lockers almost every day until it had been revealed that Danny was the one that saved him practically every day. "Maybe she won't ever come back." At that Danny had finally had enough. He opened his mouth to say something when a green light appeared next to Paulina, the girl's eyes opening wide in shock as she was dragged into the Ghost Zone. Danny turned to find Tucker.

"Now how did you-" Tucker smiled holding up his PDA while in his other hand the Fenton Bazooka. "Never mind. Where did you send her?"

"To visit a special warden." Danny smiled as they headed back to the car. "Figured that you might need to send her to have her attitude adjusted."

Danny and Tucker arrived back at the hospital just as Maddie was looking for him. It seemed that somehow in the middle of the operation that Sam's wound healed itself.

"What?" Danny asked in shock.

"Yeah, she was dead on the table the doctor said and then in the blink of an eye she was fine. The wound disappeared and everything. So strange." Danny smiled. He had a feeling he knew who did it.

"Thanks," he whispered as he headed for the room where Sam now lay, a smile on her colorless lips when she saw him. "Sam."

"Danny. I am so sorry about all the problems." He shook his head.

"No, Sam I am sorry that you had to go through all that." They smiled at each other as Tucker looked on with an irritated sigh.

"Come on now!" he growled causing the teens to look at him. Maddie stuck her head into the room.

"Did they say it yet?" she inquired. Tucker shook his head as Maddie looked at the pair.

"Can I give it to them?!" a male voice yelled from the hall just seconds before Jack appeared in a wheelchair. Noticing all the strange looks in the room he took the chance to roll over to the couple to hand Danny a ring. Danny looked down at it as his father rolled off. Grasping his wife's hand he tugged her toward the door. Before she left she called Tucker. The techno-geek took the hint and followed them leaving the two teens by themselves. They both looked down at the ring in his palm.

"What is going on?" the Goth inquired as Danny held it up, his eyes noticing an inscription on the inner band. He smiled.

"Seems that some people knew how we felt long before we did." Sam looked even more puzzled as he grasped her hand and sliding the ring onto her finger continued, "I love you Sam and I want you to be by my side forever no matter what comes our way." Sam smiled as she looked down at the golden ring, the large ice blue gem engraved with a green ghost in the middle. The color the same colors as Danny's in both forms.

"Don't forget the ghost hunting!" Jack yelled only to be followed by a thump and shushing noises. Sam giggled.

"Danny, I would love to be by your side as your eternal ghost fighting partner and more." Leaning forward he placed his palm lightly on her cheek as he placed his lips on hers. Cheers from the hall were heard as others said "finally".


End file.
